


Let Us Pause Then Adjust

by asemic



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Awkward Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: William Gibson has dealt with much during his time on Terror. But John Irving's lack of experience may be his most trying moment.





	Let Us Pause Then Adjust

William would laugh if his lips weren’t in danger of being eaten. Irving had dropped the mask of morality and leaped upon him like an excited puppy, enthusiastically groping and maneuvering his mouth in what he believed to be a kiss. Worse, he treated William’s body like it belonged to a woman while still showing little skill. Pity the poor lady who fell under his attention. When his hand moved to cup his chest, William pushed his palm flat then demonstrated how to pinch and roll and not circle like he was drying a platter. 

Every now and then he’d withdraw to scatter kisses to his cheeks and grant William a chance to breathe. He murmured something about the transfer of light and merciful love, ridiculously misguided notions touching as they were. But William did not need to be courted any further because he was here. For all his issues with Cornelius at least the man knew how to fuck. A bit selfishly at times, but they understood one had to make do. Irving had the luxury of a locking door and a reason to have a steward in his cabin. They had _time_ yet he rushed ahead and expected William to swoon under his frenetic attention. 

“Sir, please,” he finally gasped, unable to survive more awkward bird pecks to his face. Irving paused and peered expectantly at him. His lips were swollen and cheeks flushed pink while William grew heat-blotched with frustration. He half expected Irving to take the words as an invitation to continue and ravish him. Thankfully he held himself steady and sighed when William scratched his neatly trimmed beard. Careful negotiation worked for these types though solidly pushing him into the mattress and administrating tongue to prick might snap him to some sudden knowledge. 

“Slow yourself. I won’t disappear.” He smoothed Irving’s brow and received an understanding nod. 

“Will you help me then?” With the proper way of things? Assist in the tending of their obvious arousals, Irving’s even more impressive half-filled? Likely both from how they gradually shifted positions, Irving’s hair growing even more disheveled when he wiggled against the pillow. “I defer to you.” 

“It’d be easier without layers.” Irving nodded and tilted his hips in an inviting gesture. William licked his fingers and set to undo him. A steward’s work never ceased.


End file.
